In the case of highly/fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, the vehicle is parked by its driver at a delivery point, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives independently into a parking position/parking bay and back again to the delivery point.
In this scenario, an occurring error may be problematic, i.e., when the vehicle stops on the way and the parking garage/the parking lot is blocked as a result.
Furthermore, robot systems are known which drive the vehicle from the delivery point to the parking position and back.